


Phobia

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Phobias, Snake Phobia, Veternarian Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You are not a fan of snakes.





	Phobia

“Come on, Woofi,” you said to your dog, who was very unwillingly having a vet visit.  You shouldn’t have ever said the V-word in front of her, you knew she knew what it meant.  Just like she knew what walk meant, or dinner, except those words got Woofi excited as opposed to upset.

Woofi whined but followed you.  You gave her a pat on the head as you approached the counter.  “Woofi here for her appointment,” you told the vet technician, watching her click a few things on the computer.  

“Doc will be with you in a few.  Have a seat,” she told you with a smile, so you headed for the waiting area of the office.  You let Woofi have a little give on the leash to sniff at the display of toys on the opposite wall, hoping that they would make her happier.  If she seemed to like one in particular, maybe you’d get it for her.

It wasn’t too long before a vet tech opened the door and called for you and Woofi to come back, and with just a few treats you got Woofi into the exam room.  You knew that it would be a little while longer before the vet could come in, so you left Woofi with the technician as she took her weight and you slipped to the restroom.

Sure, it wasn’t the greatest way to meet people, but you had to make sure you looked presentable.  Doctor Padalecki, Woofi’s veterinarian, was  _hot_.

You reapplied your lip balm and pinched at your cheeks, giving your face a rosy color that you hoped he’d like.  You quickly washed your hands and straightened your clothes before heading back to Woofi, wanting to get there before the vet did.

You would have been great, just ten steps away from Woofi’s exam room, but there was a problem.

You screamed, unable to stop yourself.  Another patient of Doctor Padalecki’s was leaving the room next to Woofi’s, a patient that didn’t have four legs like yours.

A patient that was a snake and was currently wrapped around the entire length of it’s owner’s arm.

The owner was shocked by your scream but seemed to recover quickly, probably used to people with snake phobias.  You, on the other hand, had your hand on your chest and your breathing was coming fast and heavy.  Your wide eyes watched as the man stepped as far to the other side of the small hallway as possible as he passed you, the snake seeming to hiss in your direction with every step he took.  

You slid down the wall, your breathing still a bit out of control.  That’s when you felt Woofi’s tongue on your face, having somehow escaped her exam room to find you when you screamed.

“Ms. Y/L/N?” you heard a voice ask, but your vision was darkening.  “Y/N!  Breathe!”

Strong hands lifted you from the ground and Woofi’s nose nuzzled your hand as you were escorted back into her exam room.  You were sat down on a chair inside, Woofi not leaving you for one second.

“Y/N!” 

You finally focused on who was in front of you… Oh, Christ it was the vet.  Doctor Padalecki’s kind eyes were watching you closely, his hands on your shoulders.  “Breathe in with me,” he said, sucking in a slow breath.  “And out.”  He blew out.  He continued his instructions, watching you carefully as you tried your best to match his breaths.

Finally you had yourself under control.  “I assume you have a bit of a snake phobia?” he asked you, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to you.  

“I am so sorry,” you said instead of answering, mortified that he’d seen your freak out.  There was no way in hell he’d be interested in you now.

“Don’t worry about it,” he insisted.  “It happens more often than you think.”

The smile on his face calmed you, making you smile back at him.  “I didn’t realize I’d react that way…probably freaked Woofi out a bit.”  You scratched at her ears, watching as her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth.  

“Well, let’s see if there’s anything wrong with Woofi today.  I think she’s wanting to take care of you some more, probably in the safety of your own home.”

Doctor Padalecki went through the motions of Woofi’s check-up quickly, giving her the shots she was due for and making sure everything looked good.  When he was finally done, you stopped him from leaving.

“Seriously, I am so sorry for the scene I caused,” you apologized again.  He smiled, putting his hand on your arm and squeezing comfortingly.

“It’s alright.  Any time I can save a pretty girl from a panic attack, I’m alright with that.”  He winked at you before leaving the room, making your heart race.  

Maybe you did still have a chance with him after all.


End file.
